


The Dragon Prince

by PrinceJorahTargaryen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJorahTargaryen/pseuds/PrinceJorahTargaryen
Summary: "You can build an army of men, an army who's loyalties never truly lie. Or, you can build an army of beasts. An army that will destroy the world for you."





	1. Dance Of Dragons

The Dance of Dragons, the Targaryen Civil war between Rhaenerya and Aegon II over their fathers Throne, was a stupid war that lead to the extinction of the Targaryen Dragons. 

Greedy people fought over a Throne that already belonged to one of them, but yet they couldn't see past it and set out to killer one another anyways.

These idiots caused the Targaryen dynasty to come to an end and almost saw our House become extinct just like our Dragons. 

They were fools if they ever thought they wouldn't fuck us all over, they were fools if they thought it wise to pit Dragon versus Dragon. Those idiots destroyed our power all over a damn Throne and I'll see to it that what happened never comes close ever again. I'll never let fools like my ancestors almost rid the world of the last Dragonlords ever again, no matter the cost.

 


	2. I

The screeches of Dragons could be heard throughout Kings Landing as a large shadow cast itself on the capital below, soaring past all the buildings and people as it headed for Rhaenys hill. On Rhaenys hill sat the blackened ruins of what was once the Dragonpit. It's initial reason for construction was to house the Targaryen Dragons, rather chain them there so they could not leave, but the young Targaryen Prince did not chain his Drgaons ever. All the Dragons were keep in the ruins but not once ever chained, not even Queen Daenerys' Drogon and Rhaegal.

As Rhaegnar descended from the sky into the ruins dust stirred at the beat of his large wings. The youngest two, Daenerion and Jonysaer, spread their wings flapping them rapidly as they stared down at Prince Jorah and Rhaegnar. They called out to him before leaping to where their human stood. He smiled and placed a hand on each of their faces muttering words to them that most people of Westeros did not understand. 

Their warm breath could be felt through the leather gloves covering his fingers before he removed his hands. "I'll see you later" he whispered before he turned and looked in to deep violet eyes that stared back into his light violet ones. Nothing was said or done in that moment before the large flying serpent disappeared into the ruins.

 With that the Prince turned to leave the Dragonpit, finding his horse right where he left her. He untied the dappled grey Destrier before mounting her and heading down Rhaenys hill for the Red keep.

"Your parents are looking for you" The voice of his trusted guard spoke as he reached the bottom of the hill. The man, dressed in black and silver armor with a large red sigil of the Royal House covering his chest plate, was the Lord Commander of the Queensguard; Ser Jim Collingbrook.

A sigh could be heard as the Prince slowed his mate by the greying Knight. "How long?" He asked staring down the paths that would that would take him from the bottom of Rhaenys hill to the Red Keep.

"Since you've gone your Grace" Ser Jim replied looking questioningly to Jorah.   
Another sigh came from the young Princes mouth as he marched his horse on. "Have they suspicions?" Jorah asked. He wasn't considerably worried but he knew it was best if the King and Queen did not know a thing.

"Not yet your Grace" The Knight answered following after Prince Jorah on his black Destrier stallion.

On his way back to the Red Keep the Prince stuck to all the paths that'd take him there without much notice.  
\----  
Getting to the castle, Jorah dismounted Airis and grabbed the large sack before handing the mare off to Ser Jim to take to the stables. The Prince made his way in relatively unnoticed until he came across a guard.

The dark haired boy stopped the man by grabbing his arm and holding out the sack for him to take. "Take this to the dungeons. Do not look in it, and do not mention a word to anyone else. Especially the King or Queen." He said firmly, looking the Knight dead in the eyes before releasing his arm.

The guardsman nodded. "As you wish your Grace" he said taking the sack and from the Prince before making off on his way. Jorah thanked him before heading off on his own way. 

He knew well his mother would be holding court at this hour as she did every day, and made his way to the throne room. Arriving there in a short amount of time he was met by Ser Jim and two other guardsmen at the doors. All three men bowed their heads to him before opening the doors. Ser Jim followed him in before heading off to his place with the other members of the Queensguard.

"Oh, it does seem that my son has finally graced us with his presence" his mothers voice echoed throughout the large room. Jorah looked to his mother silently as he continued to walk to his place next to his father.

Jon looked to his son with a displeased look. "Where have you been?!" He said quietly. Jorah shrugged not looking to his father as court continued on as usual.

"Around" The Prince whispered in reply.


End file.
